The Kharlan Wars
by mileyyggdrasill
Summary: This is the story of why mithos wants miley. All is normal at mileys 5th birthday party but her father dies that night she meets mithos. Along the way she also meets and befriends Kratos, Yuan and even Martel! Before/During the Kharlan War! Some swearing!
1. The dream

**Hello and welcome to The Kharlan Wars. My 3****rd**** fan fiction that I'm doing Wahoo! This takes place during the Kharlan War, 4000 years before the actual game starts! Mithos would be about 7 years old and Miley is only 5.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the original characters from tales of Symphonia-I only own the other characters! **

_It was a stormy night… eerie feelings went around… It was dark, thundering… it was the perfect night… How Miley and her family had not seen this coming, they did not know…She was in her hometown, but it was soon to be a wreaked town… no longer to exist…_

_Miley Snyder was five today. It was her birthday and she was allowed to have a huge party! Even though she was a half elf and was discriminated against a lot, she was so happy, even her father had come. He usually was at work so her mother, Spiritua, had looked after her. If her mother was out somewhere her sisters, Bluebell, Cherry, Storm, Alexandra or Karen would look after her as well. She was extremely close to them but she had no clue how her life was about to get twisted…_

_At her birthday party it was all happy, people conversing with each other and happily playing around. She thought nothing could spoil this day…_

_During the night, Miley heard someone outside the village, so she woke Bluebell up, "Bluebell… There's someone outside the village with pointy sticks…"_

_Bluebell eyes shot wide open, a look of horror in her eyes and voice, "Pointy sticks? Did they have fire on the end of them?" _

_Miley seemed unaware why her sister was worried, "yes and they had big swords… they were chanting about killing half elves…" Her voice squeaked at the end and she started to whimper, knowing they wanted her and her sisters… _

_Bluebell was horrified…She immediately woke the rest up; her father, mother, sisters… She even went to wake up the whole village… but then they struck…_

_Everyone Miley and her sisters knew was now outside preparing for the attack… The men had their swords ready and the women protected their kids… Bluebell held Miley and Cherry close together while Karen held Alexandra and Storm close… Everyone was petrified…_

_The attacking people forced the door down with a mighty thud… Miley jumped as it happened, even when Bluebell was taking her away from the scene… 'Don't look back Miley! Just don't!' was all Miley could hear… How could such a perfect day turn into something so horrendous?_

_Her, Cherry and Bluebell had all been forced to go back as they had been caught… Their punishment was… seeing their father… be slaughtered…_

_Miley's eyes were wide open… Blood was gushing out of his body and it had even stained her face and body… but all she could focus on was the fact she would never have a father like him ever again… _

_She looked and looked at him… His eyes looking at her, then fading into blank dead eyes… Just then, they aimed for Miley, Karen and Bluebell but luckily their mother had gotten in front of them before the blows had took place… she was bleeding very badly…_

_Their mother's friend had decided they had seen too much and killed the person who slaughtered Miley's father… As soon as that happened their mother had took their hands and began to lead them out the village… "Mommy! Mommy! Where are we going?" Miley asked as she was being carried, too small to run quick enough._

"_We're going somewhere safer than here my child!" Spiritua yelled whilst running…_

Miley's eyes had jolted open… She was crying, she had that nightmare of her father dying every night since that happened… She wished that never had happened…

Bluebell had heard Miley's cries and came in to comfort her, "shhh, don't worry Miley… It was a dream… daddy is now looking down to us from heaven."

"I wanna be with daddy!" Miley sobbed.

"Daddy will always be with you, in your heart…" Miley stopped crying and looked at her. "You have memories of him so he'll always be in your heart," Bluebell softly smiled and hugged her, rocking her back to a deep sleep…

**Well? First chapter, hopefully I'll get the second up soon, but it depends if my laptop says it'll let me.**


	2. Meeting the daughters

**Welcome to the second chapter of The Kharlan Wars! **

**DICLAIMER: I only own the characters I made up-I don't own the original characters from tales of Symphonia!**

Bluebell was watching Miley sleep… Miley was a heavy sleeper when she has nightmares, then she isn't…

Miley had short blond hair that covers her right eye. She was in her pink and purple pyjama's. She usually played around with people in the village-her best friend had now died… Killed along with her father, Miley had not seen that happen but Bluebell had and daren't tell Miley about it at all, dreading her response would be even more tears…

Bluebell was thinking back to that night as well but she knew better than to dwell on the past… 'What's done is done…' she thought over and over again. She was gazing out the windows of the inn they had arrived and stayed in since they had ran away from their hometown… She wondered how they were going to get a new home.

It was hard enough getting one in their hometown for being a family of five half-elf daughters and one human daughter. Bluebell, Cherry, Storm and Miley were all half-elves but Karen was a human. Their mother had no clue how that happened as she, herself, was an elf and her father was human… Karen took after her father a lot more than her mother in appearance but in personality, she took after her mother.

Bluebell was really tired. Ever since Miley started having nightmares she woke up every night comforting her. Her sisters and mother were all heavy sleepers so they didn't know Miley cries at all in the night.

Bluebell wore a long, bright blue shirt, with blue leggings and black boots. Her hair was let down and half way down her back, it was a deep sea blue colour and her eyes were a light sea blue colour. Many men loved her and wanted to be with her but she didn't care for relationships at the moment-she just wanted her family back to normal… She loved the colour blue and was mainly by the sea at every chance she gets. It relaxed her so much, how one little incident can destroy someone's happiness… Right now, Bluebell is only twenty yet, she looks only sixteen.

In the room over, Karen was awake as well. She also had trouble sleeping but that isn't the main reason… Her younger sister, Cherry, had fallen ill a few nights ago and her health is deteriorating quickly. Karen constantly tries to get her to eat and drink but its hopeless now… In a few days Storm will die… Everyone in the family knows but Miley… She was so young, yet, she was going through so much. Karen hoped that this would only make her stronger. Karen will be twenty soon, but right now she's nineteen. She was the second oldest 'child' as her mother would say.

Karen usually stayed up during the night. She didn't have insomnia, she was up when the moon was out so she was always asleep when the sun was up. She was wearing her favourite outfit, even though its night. It had all red and purple patterns all over it, she had matching boots as well-long black boots with red skulls on them. Her hair was a red-brown colour-it was really long but she loved her long hair. Men always stared at her but she'd always turn them down. She was single and she loved it.

Storm was fast asleep. She also had nightmares about that tragic night… She never cried out in the night though. she thought she was too young for that to happen. She knew as well. She knew she was dying. Bluebell, Karen and Miley are the most likely to the surviving three out of the daughters.

Cherry is also developing the same symptoms as her and if Cherry and Storm both die… its most likely Alexandra would die as well… She's seen mainly with Cherry and Storm so she may die from illness…

Their mother was out in the forest talking to herself. She knew so well that two or three of her daughters will die very soon… She looked to the sky, "honey? If you can hear me please send me a sign to let me know you're watching over us…" nothing happened. She sighed, then the wind blew-it was him. Her eyes began to water, "thank you," she whispered then went back inside to tend to her ill daughters…


	3. The three deaths

**Hello everybody to the third chapter of The Kharlan Wars! Thanks to the people who review-the last chapter was introductions to the characters and a little look at their personalities so nothing much really happened. Hehehe…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Tales of Symphonia characters but I do own my own characters. Now, on with the story!**

Bluebell's eyes misted… Her sister's Cherry and Storm had passed away of illness overnight when she was watching over them. She knew they were extremely ill but she didn't think it would lead to their deaths… How would she explain to the family? To Miley? Miley was so close to them and now, Bluebell had to brake the sad news to them…

Karen was the first one Bluebell had told. Her eyes had sadness and sorrow beaming out. A few tears fell down her cheeks as Bluebell told her what happened…

_**It was a dark night… just like the night their father had died… Bluebell couldn't think more about the past… It was too upsetting… She was watching Storm and Cherry that night. Their health was getting too low. If they didn't eat that night they would die in the nearby future. **_

_**The doctors had told their mother that the girls had a very low chance of survival… That was the first time in a while that Bluebell had seen their mother that upset, crying, saying she was useless and unable to do anything… The doctors kept telling them that they had to eat or death would find them-fast. They heard what they said but decided fate had already chosen this course, for the better or for the worse they didn't know…**_

_**Bluebell had sat next to Cherry's bed that night, then she sat on the bed holding Cherry's hand… "Cherry… You have to eat something soon…"**_

"_**I don't want to, Bluebell… I'd rather go to hell than be discriminated everywhere we go…" she managed to cough out.**_

_**Bluebell looked at her with wide eyes, "What? Why would you say that?"**_

"_**Because…" she paused taking a deep breathe, "Many of us half-elves are hurt, tortured, beaten, used…" another deep breathe, "Everyday that we live… It's better if we don't live…"**_

_**Bluebell could do nothing but stare at her, shocked by what she was saying… "Cherry… You know we all get through this though… And you have to eat! Your breathing patterns are slowing down too much!"**_

"_**It's too late to save me now Bluebell… I'm dying now… There's nothing anyone can do for me… My wish… has come… true…" **_

_**With that last word… Cherry's eyes closed and she took her last breathe… Bluebell was still holding her hand so she felt Cherry's hand go colder and colder till they were freezing… Bluebell only stared at her… Her sister had died in front of her and she couldn't do anything…**_

_**She walked over to Storm's bed and checked her forehead… She was freezing cold as well… She had died in her sleep… Bluebell thought she had done everything wrong to let her sisters die.. **_

Bluebell had, by now, told the whole family, expect Miley, that Cherry and Storm had died that night… Everyone was distraught when she told them what Cherry had said. They thought she wanted to live, not die…

Alexandra was the most upset… She was crying her eyes out. She had been the one who looked after them when they were sick but she could do nothing… She wanted to learn healing artes but she hadn't the time to practise… She was so upset she went into the woods, still crying, and took her own life…

By now, it was the night after all three deaths. Karen had found Alexandra's body when she went into the woods that day. She saw the blood was still fresh, if she had been there a little earlier she could saved her… But destiny wanted this to happen for some reason…

Miley was wondering why everyone was so upset today… She asked Bluebell and got… a straight answer, which is what she wanted but she didn't know it was that bad… "W-what? They died?" Miley asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid they did, little one…" Bluebell answered with a sad face, while rubbing Miley's head.

"What does it mean if you die?" Miley asked, being too young to understand what death was…

"It's when someone goes into a eternal sleep… Sleeping forever and ever… Now, daddy, Cherry, Storm and Alexandra are sleeping…"

"Oh…" Miley cried out, "We never said our goodbyes to them…."

"No… They were not stable with farewells so they didn't say goodbye…" As Bluebell spoke she took Miley into a hug where Miley let her tears fall…

Their mother looked at them all, still being in the inn they were in their mothers room. She knew this was going to happen so she prepared herself for it… It was going to be a while before they all stopped mourning for them but she knew this would make them stronger when they were all grown up… She looked at her necklaces, she wore four to mark, one for their father, another for Cherry, the third for Storm and the forth for Alexandra… She hoped not another child of hers would go… She couldn't bare another to die…

**Well, that's chapter 3! Tell me what you think about it and the forth wont be that far away behind! ****J**


End file.
